showthecoloursfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Sewell
Sebastian Sewell is the current Lieutenant of Marines on board the HMS Terpsichore. He is played by Marashar. Appearance Sewell is very tall and rather powerfully build. It is easy to see his Viking ancestors. His years at sea have given his skin a tanned appearance and bleached his hair to a pale blonde which contrasts sharply with his blue eyes. He keeps it long and on formal occasions dresses it like a wig. He is quite handsome in his way, but has already acquired several small scars in his face and several larger ones on his body. He has a deep voice and usually speaks slowly and with a clear diction, but not too loud. This can change in battle, however; he is known to have cowed frightened enemies simply by roaring at them. In spite of his size, he can move silently and gracefully like a cat. He can sneak up on you and just stand there until you turn around and notice him. This trait makes most seamen weary of him. He is an extremely taciturn man and his features usually show little emotion. He usually keeps his uniform neat and clean, but he wears his hat only on special occasions. As bellow decks the only comfortable position for him is sitting (even his hammock is rather short for him), he is usually found either in the gun-room or on deck. When not on duty, he is often seen with a beautiful Sévres pipe. Family His father, the Reverend Herbert Sewell, is a learned parson and tutor who doesn't understand or support his son's choice of career, or more precisely the whole character of his son. Father and son are estranged. Sewell's mother Annabell died while he was still an infant. One uncle, Herbert Sewell, is a successful publisher for music and poetry. Sewell occasionally corresponds with him. History and Childhood Sebastian always was the odd man out in his rather learned family. Not only did he grow to proportions his father never dreamed of, he also showed not the slightest interest in any academical subject. His father never realized that he simply pressed to hard and did not take the natural inclinations of a boy into consideration. He also failed to see that his son often was teased because of his own mildness, which was regularly abused by his pupils. Sewell sometimes felt it necessary to defend his father with his fists. He soon learned, though, that he'd better not tell his father about any such occurrence, as the Reverend usually blamed him for reverting to violence. However, he came home often enough with the marks of a fight. As soon as possible Sewell was sent to a good Grammar School and was told to prepare for university. Shortly after he was entered in Cambridge, however, the death of an aunt left him with a modest competence. As all previous attempts to explain to his father that he didn't want to become a clergyman or lawyer had been completely fruitless, he now simply told his father that he would join the marines and did so immediately. Since then he hasn't spoken with his father, only exchanged some increasingly harsh letters. Career Sewell has chosen the marines because he couldn't afford a prestigious commission and didn't want to be just one anonymous ensign in a line regiment. In his current occupation he likes especially the close-knit community on a ship and that he has a clearly defined, important duty. He also likes the sense of freedom on the sea and the different ports he sees. He prides himself in the efficiency of his marines and will go to great length to ensure that they are given a leading position in any fight and will see to it that their part is acknowledged. While he will actively work towards a promotion, his happiness doesn't depend on it. Memorable Possessions In his sea chest, he keeps a selection of poetry books, hidden deeply under his clothing. Friends, Acquaintances and Subordinates He has a batman, Peter Maple. Memorable Quotes Referenced Threads Category:Officers Category:Royal Marines Category:Characters